Cute Stalker
by Mystery Case
Summary: -RenxTamao- Tamao confesses her love to Yoh, she gets rejected.. what now? Well let's just say the cold hearted Ren comes along. Read you might like it. (COMPLETE .. For real this time.)
1. Chapter One

Cute Stalker

Chapter 1

By: Mystery Case

* * *

I do not own Shaman King but I probably own this storyline, I DEFINATLY own this story. Please DO NOT steal. Read ONLY. And you HAVE to submit a review ...plwease :3

* * *

A girl with pink hair ran from tree to tree, behind building to building. Anyone could see that she was following a certain person. But because of the large crowds that Tokyo forms no one could be sure who she was following. 

'AH! He's looking this way.... Whew he almost caught me.' The girl continued until she heard a voice behind her that made her jump. "What are you doing? Why have you been following me?"

She turned around to see the person she was following. "Uh.. um.. I'm sorry!... I don't know," She started to cry, the guy with dark hair tried to calm the frightened girl down. "Tamao I'm sorry.. calm down.. everyone is looking." She cried even louder, when she didn't hear anything else from him she ran back home.

'Why did I do that?! .. I can't believe I followed him again. How did I get so infatuated by him, better yet when!?' -sigh- "Oh yea I remember." She jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling full of glow-in-the-dark stars.

**--Flashback--**

"Y-Yoh-S-Sama... I-I .. can I talk to you?" The young shaman did as she asked. "Sure what'cha want to talk about?"

'Oh geez I really don't want to confess but I have to . If I don't I won't ever be able to know how he feels about me. I'm so sorry Anna-Sama just let me do this one thing.'

Tamao took a deep breath, tears starting to show, she didn't want to do this at all but she had to. "Yoh-Sama I – I ....ah...." 'I can't , I can't say it...' Yoh came in closer to get a better look at her bright red face. "Tamao it's okay just tell me."

The little pink haired girl took another deep breath, "I LOVE YOU!" She kept her eyes shut not wanting to know the consequences but she forgot that she had ears (yea I know.. weird..) Yoh was surprised, but responded. He put a hand on Tamao's shoulder to comfort her, she opened her eyes. "Tamao.. you're a good friend of mine, I like you a lot.. but I don't love you... I'm sorry, I really am."

She knew this would happen, she did, but she couldn't take it. Before the conversation she repeated in her head a million times how this would go, she knew she would get rejected, but for him to say it in front of her, so calmly, and this was reality after all. She can't hit the rewind button and go back. It was done.

Tamao ran out, tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran to the place she felt most comfortable. Surprisingly it was the roof.

Today was Manta's birthday, they were going to go to a great sushi restaurant called "Day Or Night Japanese Restaurant". She decided not to go, she couldn't face Yoh or Anna, not right now anyways.

There was another person that didn't go either, he just hung around the house when he got bored. Suddenly he had an urge to go up to the roof top, probably because he heard sounds coming from there and wanted to investigate.

"Tamao... that's your name right?" Tamao stopped immediately and looked up at the dark haired intruder. "Ren Tao? ... Oh I'm sorry did I bother you?" Ren eyed Tamao. She was always smiling when he saw her, he even thought of her as 'beautiful' but this was the first time he ever saw her crying.

He wanted to do something, which was a bit strange for the all mighty Ren. "No. Why are you crying?" She was shocked, this was the first time that Ren actually talked to her, other than the "Hello" he always gave when he came.

"I confessed to Yoh-Sama, I know he already loves Anna-Sama but I just didn't want my feelings for him to hang like that." Ren gave a little grunt.

"So you like that lazy bum. Just forget about him there's no way that dense idiot will look your way." Tamao got up, "That is mean. I'm sorry for liking him, and I'm sorry for crying, but I didn't even ask for your opinion! And don't bad mouth Yoh!" She was about to reach the stairs, but Ren caught her by the wrist. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh on you..."

Ren started digging through his pockets. "Here, I hope you feel better. Even though you didn't ask for my opinion but, I think that any guy would be lucky if he ever got a hold of you. You're really pretty and kind."

'Where did that come from!? Shit, the words just kept on coming out.' He started blushing like mad, jumped off the roof and rode his white stallion home.

Tamao kept staring at the black handkerchief in her hands. A dark blush crept onto her cheeks. 'Oh gosh, I think I've fallen for him.. my prince on a white horse.' She blushed even harder for thinking that.

**--End Flashback--**

Mystery Case: Well that's the end of that... there will only be two MAYBE three chapters for this story.. it's actually like a one-shot. As you can see this is a Ren and Tamao fic because I just LOVE the pairing . .... You people should write one for them!! They are so cutee!! ... heheh.. anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter one.

Authors Note: Before you read ahead I caution you, Ren, Tamao, and Anna are OUT OF CHARACTER. Please do not drink anything while reading this, you don't want the computer screen to get dirty -laughs-

**

* * *

Cute Stalker**

**_Chapter 2_**

**By: Mystery Case**

* * *

"We're back!" Tamao came out of her reverie from the sound of Manta's voice, they were out shopping for the day. Well Manta and Yoh was.

Anna was outside in the backyard viewing the scenery, she was also preparing Yoh and Manta's schedule for the day.

The quiet girl jumped off her bed and ran to the entrance. She paused for a moment once she saw Yoh, it was still a bit awkward between them, but then she smiled and greeted them.

'Act normal, act normal,' Tamao kept chanting in her head.

Anna came in and greeted them with, "Manta put the stuff in the fridge, sweep, then mop. Yoh what are you doing slacking off again? Go do a few hundred crunches. Tamao-san could you make dinner?"

Yoh and Manta ran off to do what they had to do. Tamao responded with an "Un, but before that could I talk with you Anna-sama?" Anna agreed and they went into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tamao kept staring at her fingers, not sure what she should be saying. "Um…. Anna-sama….. I .. uh… well… I …"

Anna interrupted, "You confessed to Yoh?" Tamao stopped her fidgeting. "Y-yes, I'm sorry Anna-sama I know he's your fiancée and all b- but.."

Anna interupted her again, "Tamao it's okay. I know how you feel." The girl with the red bandana stood up and started walking to the door.

"Tamao you better be quick about dinner, Ren is coming over." She winked. (Whhaaaat!!?? Anna winked!? That's insane!!)

Tamao blushed hard and started cooking like a maniac. 'Anna-sama knows? Am I that transparent?'

Tamao lowered the heat for the miso soup and went up to her room. She opened a long black case, at the front of the case there were the words "Asakura Shaman Instruments."

Over the year she learned how to use the flute. She was great at it.

Other then using the flute for hurting her enemies and getting a perfect score in music class, she used it to calm her soul. Of course she's still using divination, she wouldn't be Tamao without her predictions.

She started playing her sleek silver flute. It was still in perfect condition after a year.

Whenever she played she always had a glow. Bright and beautiful. The song she was playing was called "Sakura" (This is an actual Japanese song.)

There were many long slurs in the song, but she conquered them with ease. She stopped when she heard clapping. She turned into a bright red beet when she saw that the owner of the sound was Ren Tao.

She quickly took the flute apart and put placed it back into the jet-black case. "You didn't have to stop because of me." He didn't walk in since it was a girls room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard the most wonderful sound and wanted to know where it came from. This is the first time I heard you play."

Tamao was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would say such sweet words. She always thought that he wasn't the kind of guy who would keep all his feelings to himself.

"O-oh I'm not that good." Ren eyed her, "no, you are. By the way, what's going to happen to the food if you leave it by itself for so long?"

"OH MY GOSH!! I forgot! Oh no, I hope everything isn't ruined." She ran to the kitchen as fast as she could. Ren Tao followed her to the kitchen since he had nothing else to do.

"Tamao, why have you been following me?" Tamao was so pre-occupied with the food that she didn't realize what she was about to say, "Because I like you."

Once she did she stopped everything. Her heart was racing. 'What did I just say…?' Tamao kept looking at her hands trying to grasp the situation. Ren just stared at her pink fluffy hair, wide eyed.

Then suddenly Tamao started dancing around doing twirls and back flips, like a paper doll. "What did I just say?.. it was a joke.. a joke! Ahahaha…."

She started moving, at first, slowly toward the kitchen door, then she started running like her life depended on it while laughing her head off.

Ren was left standing alone in the kitchen, dumbfounded and confused. A little while later it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Because I like you, she said.."

His face was about to burst, he couldn't believe it. 'I have to tell her how I feel also." Was what he had decided while running to where Tamao was.

He caught up to her just before a car was about to hit her. 'That was close.' He held her close worried she would slip away, both of them panting, tired from the chase they had. They realized that they were in a very awkward position.

Tamao on the ground, Ren on top. They stood up immediately, embarrassed. Bason popped up from no where and started making kissing noises.

Ren got irritated and slapped him away. 'Master I was just trying to help you." Bason floated away crying, leaving the two love birds alone.

Tamao started frantically "Um.. what I said before, I.. I …. I…" She didn't know what to say. 'Ren might feel awkward if he doesn't like me back, so I'll just tell him that she liked him as a friend, but… I can't say it….'

Ren took Tamao's hand and held it tightly. "Tamao, I like you too."

She looked up and started getting teary eyed. "Really?.. really really?" Ren smiled like he was watching the cutest thing in the world, "Really."

They looked into each other's eyes, moving in close. "…YAY! MASTER LOOK I WON A PRIZE!!!"

Ren used his spear to split Bason into a million pieces. "MORON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Bason cried once again, "But master, look I won a teddy bear." Tamao started laughing, then Ren started laughing, Bason was still crying.

* * *

Author's Note: I was a bit hyper when I wrote this. So.. yea….um.. yea.. This is the last chapter. YAY, this is the first fic I ACTUALLY finished. It's a bit lame… but, oh well. Maybe I'll write a better fic next time, if I feel like it MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA… I don't know why I'm laughing like that .. oh well.. REVIEW!!!! C ya.. 


	3. Side Story

**A/N:** And here is a little side story for you! Since this was such a short story.

_**Cute Stalker**_

**Side Story – Tamao's Birthday Gift**

**By: Mystery Case**

"Fa la la la la It's Tamao's birthday tomorrow …" A little orange ghost kept singing. A boy with a worried expression on his face stared at a blank piece of paper, trying to concentrate.

"Would you please be quiet Bason!" Ren kept staring at the white void while tapping his pen on the desk impatiently. He wanted to get something that she would like, something special for his angel.

After a while of Bason's irritating singing, Ren finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't know what to get her."

At the corner of his eye he saw Bason smiling and arching his eyebrows up and down, up and down..

The boy rolled his eyes and asked his spirit friend, "What Bason?" The spirit had twinkles in his eyes, "Give her… Master's body!" He seemed so happy that he could help his master. Ren turned bright, maybe more so than a tomato.

"What! I am going to cut you into little pieces, that is the most ridiculous and obsurd idea i have ever heard!"

Ren clenched his fist and –BAM- he knocked out the surprised Bason.

Bason floated in one spot, wide-eyed, "bu-but, that's what i gave to my love when it was he-" Ren gave another wack, "i'm sorry master i thought it was a good idea!"

Bason floated away, crying oceans.

Ren went out window shopping, he still didn't know what to get her.

"Ren!" Tamao came running to Ren's side, he tried to act cool, since they were in public it would be really comforting to hear, "aw, what a cute couple."

He paused for a moment and remembered a person saying one day, " What a cute pair of siblings." That comment hit home. Did they look like siblings?

Ren shook the thought of not looking like a lovey dovey couple aside. He started moving his arm up Tamao's back and rested it on her shoulders. He looked to where Tamao was, he blushed vigorously, because beside him, Tamao had her head rested on his shoulder, smiling.

After their little sweet walk they went into a Chinese restaurant and ate. Ren walked Tamao home, then rode his horse to the Tao mansion. He was walking on clouds, singing? No, Bason took that role. He reflected on the surprise date until, "Master what did you get Tamao-chan?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to Bason, "What did you say…?" Bason was a bit confused, "Master…… you did get Tamao-chan a present … right?" Ren screamed, " Oh, shit! I forgot…." The perfect day was now ruined.

Tamao's birthday came. Ren woke up, he couldn't find a present for Tamao last night, he would have went net-shopping if his mother wasn't nagging him to sleep.

-----

'_What do I do… what do I do?'_ Then he remembered Bason's words, _'give Tamao your body… give Tamao your body.'_ The thought kept echoing in Ren's head and he couldn't get rid of it.

When he got to the Asakura residence, he was nervous, worried, and scared. He went in, there was a huge party. Tamao was crying out of joy, they danced, sung, ate, drank, and slept.

When everyone was asleep Ren went to Tamao's room. "Tamao? I didn't get you a present."

She smiled at him and asked him to sit next to her. She was staring at the moon and stars. Tamao grabbed Ren's hand, opened the window, and climbed out. They sat down and she, once again, rested her head on Ren's shoulder, still holding his hand.

"It's okay Ren, I just like being with you. I don't really care if you give me a present or not." Ren stared at Tamao, she was radiant in his eyes, and he took a chance and kissed her.

He loved how she felt, her voice, how she fears so many things, her determination to do anything. "Tamao… I love you." She hugged Ren. "I know, I love you too. Forever, I'll love you."

--------

A/N: Where is the love! People, you need to write TamaoxRen fics!

Btw, this is the revised version of the side story, when i have the time i'll revise the rest D

Hugs and Kisses, This is the end of Cute Stalker.


End file.
